


Comemoração Arriscada

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [27]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Uma grande conquista merece uma grande comemoração, mas às vezes, imprevistos acontecem.





	Comemoração Arriscada

Depois de um dia cheio, o Queen finalmente poderia descansar. John, Freddie, Brian e Roger estavam em Nova York, divulgando A Night at the Opera, que, apesar de receber críticas mordazes, estava sendo um tremendo sucesso entre o público, o que deixou os quatro músicos contentes.

Eles deviam tudo isso muito à Bohemian Rhapsody, a empreitada arriscada de Freddie, que seus companheiros apoiaram e contribuíram, tinha despertado a curiosidade de muita gente, se tornando uma das músicas favoritas dos fãs. E foi justamente enquanto subiam o elevador que podiam ouvir o rádio. Dos alto falantes, ouviram o locutor dizer em alto e bom som que Bohemian Rhapsody do Queen tinha alcançado o topo das paradas de sucesso e tinha sido unânime em ser a mais ouvida nos USA) nos últimos dias.

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam, um sorriso enorme surgiu em seus rostos e abraçaram um ao outro.

-Isso, isso, isso! - Freddie dizia - nós conseguimos! Conseguimos!

De repente, ele acabou dando um pulo, Roger o acompanhou e sem mais delongas, Brian e John também, até que pularam sem parar, só que foram interrompidos por um movimento brusco do elevador. A estrutura desceu para baixo de uma vez, o que fez os rapazes se paralisarem, ficando assustados.

Roger estava mais perto do painel e logo tentou apertar os botões.

-É, pessoal? - Taylor disse meio incerto - parece que o elevador não tá funcionando...

-Como assim não tá funcionando? - Brian perguntou - você fez alguma coisa?

-Ei, não vem me culpar, eu não fiz nada, sério! - o baterista se ofendeu.

-Na verdade, fez sim Rog, nós quatro fizemos - John disse, já entendendo o que tinha acontecido - nós quebramos o elevador por sermos exagerados.

-Exagerados? Mas olha o tamanho do nosso feito! - Freddie rebateu - a gente precisava comemorar.

-É, mas não assim - John insistiu.

-Calma, gente, não vamos brigar - Brian tentou - vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

-Acho que eu posso dar uma olhada - Deaky se voluntariou, se lembrando das suas habilidades de engenheiro.

Não era muito claro como o elevador tinha parado de funcionar, mas John tinha uma ideia do que tinha acontecido e do que ele poderia fazer. Tentou um clássico tapinha no painel, que provocou caretas e viradas de olhos dos seus companheiros, mas ele os ignorou.

-Alguém tem uma caneta? - Deacon se virou para os amigos.

-Quem teria uma caneta numa hora dessas? - Freddie estranhou a pergunta.

-Aqui - Roger ofereceu, o que provocou confusão em seus amigos - o que? Nunca se sabe quando pedem autógrafo.

-Eu achei que você tinha parado com isso há muito tempo - Brian comentou.

-Eu carrego uma caneta, só quando estamos em turnê, ok? - Roger tentou se justificar.

John continuou trabalhando, tentando criar o máximo possível de condução elétrica para fazer o elevador funcionar. Depois de esfregar a caneta na parede, encostou sua ponta num dos vãos do painel. O elevador deu um leve tremor, mais alguns se seguiram e de repente, ele voltou a funcionar.

Quando saíram, deram um suspiro coletivo de alívio.

-O que faríamos sem você, Deaky? - Freddie pôs um braço ao redor dos ombros dele - você foi nosso herói!

-Obrigado, mas eu também queria sair de lá, então tinha que fazer alguma coisa - ele brincou.

Brian e Roger apenas riram, eles tinham entrado naquela enrascada juntos, mas ao menos tinham saído dela juntos também, mas mais pelos méritos de John, é claro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história realmente aconteceu e eu quis fazer minha versão, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
